Personal Space
by InZane-Zaki
Summary: Sometimes, personal spaces can range up to other person's space. Especially if the said person is the mate of a Veela.


A/N: So my two friends and I were talking about Clemence Poesy (Fleur Delacour) and Emma Watson (Hermione Granger). So I posted a picture of Clemence as my usual inspiration of the day (IOTD) and a story came out of our conversation. This is a collab work of three Fleurmione fans~ You guys know who you are! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Personal Space<strong>

It was common knowledge within the Gryffindors that the brightest witch of their age is already spoken for. There were rumors of it floating around the other houses which some believed and some don't. Aside from those of the regal lion's house, none even asked if the said rumors are true or not, mainly because they fear for their lives before the muggle-born witch. But those who did not believe it, Draco Malfoy and company not included, found Hermione interesting after the Yule ball.

The person who claimed Hermione as a loverwas never known by anyone aside from the two boys she's with, Ginny and the Weasley twins. They have their bets on Viktor Krum as the Bulgarian took the witch to the Yule ball as a date. But after the said event, both didn't look like they were even in a relationship. They suspect any of the golden boys as the brunette was close to them like glue. But nothing could prove their relationship aside from being friends. Bets were made, not known by the involved parties, about the person that captured Hermione's heart. The articles of Rita Skeeter did help some of the students, betting on Cedric Diggory as well. They could only hope to know who the mystery lover is so that they can cash in their bets.

* * *

><p>Just a week before the second task, several boys tried to woo the <em>cinderella-esque<em> witch.

It was amusing from the spectators point of view how each and every suitor was rejected by the golden girl. Be it with her calm words, annoyed quirks or the usual hex threat, it amused them to see the men cower in fear.

All except one.

Wulf Von Jest, a Hufflepuff student, tried his luck with the golden girl. In the looks department, he did not fall behind with Cedric. He has raven clored hair that's slightly messy in style, brown colored eyes and a grin that he calls as 'lady charmer grin.' He can charm ladies using his smiles and suave voice, and easily ask them out on a date. It was after the Yule ball that he found himself smitten with the intellectual witch that is Hermione. With a goal to asking Hermione on a date, he freshened up and made his way to the great hall where he knows the brunette would be.

The students at the Great Hall grew bored of their surroundings. With the Christmas season done and all stories from their winter break already spoken, they found nothing to do until the next event.

That is until they heard a loud screeching of the tables from Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

All eyes turned to the source of the sound and found another 'Hermione will reject you' episode. And this time, it was Wulf who stood before the golden girl.

"As I said, Wulf, I'm not interested in going with you next Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione said for the nth time, sighing deeply. She was on her way to have some lunch when Wulf pulled her and asked her out. After declining over and over, the brunette's magic fused with her annoyed emotion, pushing the empty tables and chairs aside.

The Hufflepuff boy, living in it's house name for patience, smiled at Hermione as he shook his head. "I'm really smitten by you, miss Granger. And I would really be the luckiest guy in the world if you would grant me a date." He said, flashing a smile to the Muggle-born witch.

Hermione, tired from her previous agenda, _something to do with a certain blonde,_ gave Wulf a sober look. "Really Wulf. I can't."

"But Hermione-"

"Did somene mention 'Ermione?" a new voice asked with a heavy French accent.

All eyes darted to the new comers and found the Beaubaxton girls entering the Great Hall. All of them once again formed a somewhat group, _flock_, and at the front and center is none other than the Beaubaxton champion. Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

"Oh no..." Hermione whispered. She knows she won't be having lunch any time soon now that Fleur was there.

Thrall went all over the place and those who are affected by it all sighed dreamily at the new comers.

"I 'eard ze name of _ma cherie..._" The quarter Veela's voice sounded amused as her blue eyes roamed around the place to find Hermione. _  
><em>

Wulf, unaffected by the thrall, raised his hand and pointed where he and Hermione is. "Here Delacour. I'm talking with Hermione at the moment." He said with a dashing smile.

The amusement in Fleur's eyes disappeared as she looked at where Hermione is. Perfect looking brows knit together as she saw how a student stood before Hermione with a dashing smile. At first she thought it was because of her thrall, but when she traced where the smile is directed at, it made her upper lip twitch.

_"Excusez-moi_, I don't want 'er beautiful name be uttered by your despicable lips." Fleur said in a French accent that's dripping with venom. Somehow, with her sudden change of demeanor, the temperature of the Great Hall dropped.

It was evident to the spectators, including Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione that Fleur was not happy.

One of the Slytherin boys gripped the wooden table and held his breath, thinking how his grandma once told him to never ever ever anger a Veela.

Some men who are affected heavily by Fleur's thrall, just drooled at the icy-beauty of the Beaubaxton champion, unable to sense the murderous intent that now filled the Great Hall.

One of the Gryffindor students hid behind his friend and peeked to see if the Veela already made a move. "I pity the guy who tried to flirt with Granger. And in front of Fleur no less." she whispered. Being a Gryffindor has it perks, and one of them is knowing why Fleur suddenly looked like she was going to slaughter someone.

Ignoring Fleur, Wulf winked at Hermione and once again asked her to go out with him on a Hogsmeade date. He did not feel the changes in the whole room as his attention is focused on Hermione alone.

The brunette, knowing that blue eyes now glaring daggers, begged Wulf to stop and accept the fact she doesn't want him. That she's already dating someone.

"But it's not Krum. I know because I asked him." Wulf said, still not believing Hermione's already taken. "C'mon! We can go and have fun! I know a place where we can dance too!" He said excitedly. He was in awe when he watched Hermione during the ball danced with the famous Seeker.

His offer did not go unheard by the seething Veela. Still standing before the Great Hall entrance, the veela's delicate fingers turned into sharp talons, ready to rip the innards of the poor guy who asked Hermione for dance.

Hermione sensing that the unfortunate guy will undoubtedly meet his untimely demise, sent all the non verbal cues to send him off, but the guy seemed to be blind as well as stupid. "I'm begging you. If by saying yes to you, you would go away and be safe, I would totally agree. But circumstances would not allow me to do so." She pleaded. She doesn't want the quarter Veela rampaging all because of some obnoxious boy.

Harry and Ron, standing by the sidelines, looked at their distressed friend. Typically, they would run to their brunette friend and help her. But after meeting with the part-Veela, they could only pray that Hermione would stop her on time. They hope Hermione would stop Fleur at all.

Everyone, aside from Wulf, now has an idea who Hermione's dating.

Slytherin students, lead by Malfoy, chose to watch it like it was a movie. They all expect that some bodily harm would fall upon the brave Hufflepuff.

Gryffindors merely watched in silence, fearing for their own lives. They already found out, _the hard way,_ who Hermione's lover is. It only took Ron screaming like mad as he was chased by multiple birds, and Harry looking like he saw 'You-know-who'.

The Ravenclaws on the other hand were just curious to see how everything plays out. they've never seen an angry Veela up close and this was a perfect opportunity to acquire knowledge about the secretive magical creatures.

The Hufflepuff students all watched while grinning. They have been approached by the Weasley twins and asked their bets. It was a unanimous decision that the Veela will trump for the heart of the golden girl. Even if Wulf's their housemate, none of them are stupid enough to intervene.

Wulf cheekily grinned upon hearing the possible 'yes' from the woman before him and chose to step closer to her. But as soon as he took a step forward, a growl echoed within the walls of the Great Hall.

The said warning sound came from the blonde. "Excusez-moi, I think you're invading someone else's personal space." Fleur said, still trying to maintain as much patience as she could muster, but the icy tone of her voice could cleave diamonds.

The brave-_idiotic_-student stood firmly in place as he faced to the seething Veela's direction. "I'm just asking Granger here to a date on the next Hogsmeade visit. I don't understand how that's an invasion of personal space." He smirks and winked at Hermione. He felt elated at the fact he was able to stand before a Beaubaxton champion.

Still, the boy oblivious or just plain dumb still didn't get the hint but instead he uttered, "I'm sorry but just who are you to even barge between me and Hermione?" he asked, realizing that Fleur's distracting his conversation with Hermione. he turns his attention to the brunette who has her head hung low and mumbling incoherent whispers.

A chorus of gasps and groans filled the whole great hall. Some of the students wondered where the idiotic suitor has been for the past few weeks for him not to know who the Veela is. Who she is to the girl he's asking out. Harry, unable to comprehend how one guy can be as dense as the idiotic suitor, made a sign of the cross. Ron on the other hand stepped back and paled, remembering how the Veela once looked at him like a slug.

The question was enough for Hermione to spin around and look at the Veela. She was not surprise to see Fleur, the gentle and beautiful French, looking pissed. "Fleur..come on,we-" Fleur glared at Hermione with her let-me-handle-this look and the brunette only wished the boy would make it out of the castle alive.

"I just don't understand _Monsieur,_ what's inside zat big head of yours, eet doesn't seem like it's functioning well. You are invading MY personal space." She said with a force restrain to her voice. Her usual accent grew heavy, sounding more French than English.

The idiotic boy still did not budge. "I don't understand what you are talking about, Delacour. You're standing over there! clearly I'm not invading YOUR space." he enunciate each sentence clearly, thinking that the blonde may have hearing issues and sight issues. There was a good measure of distance between him and the blonde, clearly he was not invading his space.

Blue irises turned into deep black. She can't hold it anymore. The Veela inside wants to come out and go berserk. All it wants to do is strangle the boy's neck and gut him like a fish._ "Just how dare he?!"_ she inwardly spoke, her Veela growling along. With the little restrain left, she gave the boy one last chance before she let her Veela unleash upon him. A decision her Veela did not agree upon.

"If a little explanation won't do, as I think it eez razer hard for you to process, allow me to demonstrate." With a smirk that would put the Cheshire cat to shame, Fleur slowly glided in front of Hermione, grabbed her arm, lifted the brunette's chin delicately with her long fingers and placed a slight kiss on the cheek of Hermione who felt like she's gonna faint at any minute with the part-Veela's lips, just a few inches away from hers.

But it was not enough for the Hufflepuff Wulf. He's familiar with French customs. The kiss on the cheeks are merely greetings to a friend or acquiantance. It proved nothing to him. With a confused look, he crossed his arm and raised a brow at the Veela that's now standing before him with Hermione in her arms. "You two are close then. Nothing new. I have seen you two being friendly during meals." He stated.

The quaret Veela got tired of Wulf's comprehension failure. Her Veela wanted to come out and maul him then and there. The temptation to teach the boy a lesson was evident by the slow feathers creeping out of her arms She was thankful for her uniform's longsleeves, concealing the white feathers.

But the Hermione had other plans. Annoyed at Wulf from the start, even after saying no to him, she could only think of one logical solution to end it all. To ensure that Fleur would not hurt the guy and prove **HER** Veela's point point at the same time. _'Oh well I guess It's time to come out publicly. Farewell attention-free life.'_ She thought, rolling her eyes. With the blonde just beside her, she turned and looked up to the taller woman and looked at the icy blue eyes lovingly. With the said eyes now focused on her after her sudden movement, she cupped Fleur's cheeks and pulled her down to a searing, possessive kiss.

The Great Hall was in an uproar. Cheers and wolf whistles now filled the whole room after seeing the intimate actions before them.

After the kiss, Fleur breathed heavy as her half-lidded eyes stared at chocolate ones. there are cheers and whistles all around the great hall but she chose to ignore them as she watched her girlfriend stared at her lovingly.

"So... Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, breathing heavily.

The Veela smirked and nodded her head, encasing the bright witch in a possessive hug. blue eyes stared at Wulf who has his jaws wide open. "Like every other weekend, _mon coeur_." she said, smirking at the boy.

The smirk was enough for the dark haired Hufflepuff to realize what Fleur meant with personal space.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still new to the whole Fleurmione pairing. I hope i did not ruin the pairing with my fics :3


End file.
